Stranded in the Bathroom Ninja Style
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: Wee! Go me! I actually wrote a second S.I.T.B oneshot! LOL This time the twoluckyninjatogetpickedon are Sasuke and Sakura! LOL And dun blame me for the poorlyplayed Sasuke. Lack of sleep caused it.


Gah. You've stumbled upon me on a very bad time. –evil grins- I'm currently high on lack of sleep, lack of sugar, an _FMA_ rush, and a _Naruto_ rush. Blah. How, I dunno…Heheh! Anywho, I decided to try my new type of one-shot—_Stranded in the Bathroom_—on Naruto and the gang. Haha. I feel for them. I really, really, really do.

Really. Because some might die of embarrassment. –sighs- Okay. Now. Warnings and disclaimers…As was in my _Avatar _one-shot, this is slightly modern days, and, oddly enough, some characters are rooming together. Ha. I feel bad some more.

And I don't have Gaara in my pants—Gah. That sounds wrong…though he _is _on my IM list! LOL—nor Naruto in my hands. And the whole _Naruto _shebang doesn't belong to be neither. Gah.

First reviewer gets chocolate!  
Okay, so maybe they don't. THEY GET SOMETHING SHINY! LIKE TINSEL! WAHA!

Stranded in the Bathroom

A Different Kind of One-Shot

Blue-black sandals made no noise as the owner of these said sandals slipped down the hallway, her bag slung over her shoulders. Sighing in exhaustion, she muttered, "That was a hell of a shopping spree…" and took out the key to the door she stopped in front of. Tossing pink hair out of her eyes, she shoved the key into the knob and turned until it clicked.

Tugging the door open, her green eyes immediately opened in surprise, her jaw dropped, and she just stood there, arm outstretched, still clinging to the door.

There, sprawled out on the couch, was the blonde teen that she roomed with. He was only in his boxers, no shirt on, and his fifteen-year old muscles bulged slightly. He snored and tossed his arm over, throwing himself off the couch and landing on the floor with a loud _clathonk_!

Sakura licked her lips and sweatdropped as he continued to snore. Shaking her head, she stepped through the threshold and closed the door. Ino and Temari had gone to their own dorms, and here she was, finding herself once again in a situation that she hated.

How in hell could she _possibly_ be forced to dorm with Naruto? I mean, she could understand rooming with Sasuke. She still had slight feelings for him after two or three years. But not as much as she had when she had completely—and literally, that one embarrassing time—fallen for him.

Sasuke's voice sounded from the kitchen. "He's been like that since you left."

She looked up to the dark-haired boy who was sitting at the island in the kitchen, chewing thoughtfully on some rice, chopsticks in hand, watching the TV from there. Dropping her bag on the tile near the door, she blinked and walked over to the fridge.

"What do you mean, since I left?"

Sasuke swallowed some rice and shoved his chopsticks roughly into the food concealed inside the walls of the bento box, as if telling it that he was going to eat it and that there was not a thing it could do to stop him.

"Right after you left, he walked out to the couch and keeled over. I'm pretty sure he was never awake at all."

She nodded and took out a sandwich, closing the fridge and settling against the counter. "Oh. Do you know when he went to sleep last night?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes—Sakura flinched slightly, because when Sasuke rolled his eyes, he normally put _everything_ into it, as if his life depended on making his fierce sarcasm successful—and brought some meat up to his mouth with his chopsticks. "I could hear him in his room at three this morning."

Sakura shook her head and it was silent as she finished off her sandwich, Sasuke paying more attention to the TV than to his own food. She slipped out of the kitchen and down the short hall, stopping at the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, Sakura stripped down to her bra and underwear and reached over, turning on her radio. Singing along softly to the rock song that was on, she dug around in a drawer for a ribbon, and then put her pink locks up in a high ponytail. She deposited her hitai ate headband on the counter and turned the knobs in the bathtub so the water was just hot enough.

Unlocking and opening the door a crack, she peered out to the kitchen and living room. Sasuke was still busy eating—he knew that she was in the shower, too. He'd seen her go into the bathroom. And Naruto was…dead asleep. Or maybe he was just dead.

_Idiot_, Sakura hissed in her mind, and shut the door, not caring to lock it. No one was going to come in, so she figured she was safe not to lock the door.

Sliding the hazy glass doors open, she stepped into the shower and closed the door again, leaving her bra and underwear at a pile where her feet had been. Besides! No need to lock the door! The type of glass the shower doors were made of ensured that if anyone walked in on you, all they'd be able to make-out as you was a blur of colors.

She lifted her hair up and over her head so that the water would wash down her back. Sighing in content, she turned around and let it fall on her face. It felt good…God, what time was it…?

Peeking out at the clock on her radio, she shrugged. Wasn't too late…only six o'clock…Closing the shower door again, she reached for the shampoo, but froze as the door swung open roughly, banging against the wall.

Now. Picture a horror movie, where the zombie or ghost or whatever is just standing there, door swung open, the spook frozen, looking almost like it was sleep-walking.

Heh, but this "spook" was actually sleep-walking.

Sakura blushed like mad and peered out from behind the hazy glass. No shirt…some boxers…

Yellow. She couldn't deny the yellow smudge beyond the glass that was Naruto's hair.

"Naruto!" she hissed. "Get out! I'm taking a shower!"

Ah, but this was futile to a new meaning. Naruto just stood there, as if frozen, and then toppled over backwards, snoring like hell.

Sakura blinked in amazement and shivered at the cold air. Grabbing the shampoo, she recomposed herself and demanded that she get this over with quickly, before Naruto woke up or…did something worse while he slept-walked.

She could imagine it now:

_Naruto: (eyes wide in horror, mouth hanging open) I did WHAT while I slept-walked?_

_Sakura and Sasuke: (sweatdrop)_

Sakura shivered and shook her head, but jumped abruptly as Sasuke said from the doorway, "Sakura…is there a reason why Naruto is practically dead in the hallway and the door is open?"

She stammered a bit before managing to say, "Eh…uh…he…walked in on me…"

Sasuke groaned and stepped over Naruto's legs into the bathroom. Sakura squeaked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shut…up…" Sasuke grunted as he lifted Naruto's feet up and edged out of the bathroom. "I'm not as perverted as Kakashi…eh…sensei is. I'm just trying…to get Naruto…gah…out of the bathroom…"

"Close the door!"

"You think I'd be stupid or something…"

Sakura shook her head and undid her ponytail, rubbing shampoo into her hair. Sighing in relief as the door shut, she just stood there, water running down her skin and dripping at her feet, listening to the rock music.

"God…sometimes I wonder if Naruto has _any_ control over what he does…"

There was a rap on the door.

"…Sakura?"

The poor girl squeaked again. "SASUKE? What do you want…?"

"…The radio." Dead determination was set in his voice. What the hell did he want the radio for?

Sakura reached for the conditioner and muttered, "Make it quick."

The door swung open again and Sasuke stepped in. Sakura stood still, conditioner falling between he fingers like sap, her hair reaching her waist, watching the blur of colors that was Sasuke.

Oh, God, she'd left her bra and underwear on the floor.

"Can you hurry?"

"I _am_!" the boy snapped, winding the cord of the radio up. Somebody shuffled down the hallway and then the door slammed.

"God," Sakura muttered. "He has to be so rude…"

The doorknob jiggled and she caught her breath, frozen, green eyes wide, hands entangled in her wet hair, bubbles everywhere.

There was a slight groan and then somebody shuffled around inside the bathroom.

"SASUKE?"

"Somebody slammed the door so hard it jammed."

"…Naruto…"

"I doubt he would—!"

"—Unless he was awake the whole time!"

Sasuke and Sakura both glowered at nothing in particular. Sakura resumed massaging the conditioner into her hair, her eyes closed and her voice promising.

"Let me tell you! If Naruto did this, boy, his ass is MINE. I swear to God, I wonder if he even cares about the poor victims of his pranks. I have no clean clothes, and I'm _in the shower_!"

"…"

"Can you believe that? My God, I _will _kill him! I'll kill him so dead that the dead won't recognize him!"

"…Sakura, can you—?"

"He probably _was_ awake all along. And he knew that I liked you, so he shut you in here!" Sakura ducked her head so that the water washed the suds from her hair. "I can't believe that no-good, low-down, perverted, bast—!"

"_Sakura_! Why'd you say I was rude?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, freezing altogether. She could feel the heat creeping up her face. "Er…I dunno…"

Sasuke snorted in response. Sakura twisted her face up in anger, wanting to scream, "And maybe _that's_ why, meh?"

It was silent as Sakura just stood there in the shower, not having anything else to do. If Sasuke weren't there, she'd just wrap up in a towel and go to her room. But no. Sasuke, her childhood crush—and…maybe still so—was right there in the bathroom with her!

During this said silence, Sasuke was slumped against the door, arms crossed, feeling very uncomfortable, I might add. He didn't look too peppy, either.

Though I doubt that he ever _did_ look peppy. Maybe Uchihas simply _could not_ look peppy.

Sakura was the first one to break.

"Sasuke…if I wrap up in a towel and sit in here, you won't…stare at me, will you?

Sasuke twitched in response and then added hoarsely, "Hell, no."

"Good. Can I have a towel?"

The boy scowled and shoved a towel over the glass doors as Sakura turned the water off. Catching it, she wrapped it around herself and tied her hair up again, settling down against the wall.

Sasuke couldn't see anything but splotches of colors for what they resembled on the other side of the glass doors. And, God, Sakura wasn't about to open those said glass doors if her life depended on it.

He saw a blur of pink for her silky hair, and two wide green dots for her eyes. A white smear was the towel she was wrapped in, and the pale peach was her skin. He scowled and looked at the ground.

And then Sakura did something scary.

She opened the glass shower doors and sat on the edge of the bathtub, one hand grasping the tub and one grasping the towel near her collarbone.

Sasuke just stared.

Sakura blushed furiously. "Sasuke! You said you wouldn't look!"

The boy shook his head and downcast his eyes; the girl blushed more—she was pinker than her hair—and held her towel tighter.

Once again, it was silent.

Sakura, once again, was the first to break.

"Remember when I had that useless crush on you?"

"…"

"I do. I remember my life was dedicated to pleasing you. It must have gotten on your nerves."

"…It did…"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Sasuke, that's when you say, 'Don't say sorry. It was a simple little girl's childhood crush'. You don't just sit there and scowl at your toes!"

"…God…"

"You're so rude! I don't see how I _ever_ had a crush on you…"

Sakura turned away, fuming—at Sasuke and herself. How could she say that when she still—SORT OF, mind you—liked him? I mean, who couldn't? Other than all of Naruto's fangirls…

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, and then paused. He opened it again and took a deep breath.

"You really liked me, didn't you?"

"…Hai."

"As if I needed another fangirl."

"You were talking about that one…Anne, was it?"

"Yeah. She…er…beat up her sisters because they were making fun of me."

"…"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and then found his gaze once again on Sakura. God…he couldn't help it! She was pretty. Slim and…well, she was damn curvy, okay? He hated himself for feeling this way, but maybe…maybe he had an attraction to her _now_.

_It's too late_, he told himself. _She hates ya._

Sakura eyed him. "Sasuke…I'm not some picture for you to drool over."

He scowled. "I wasn't drooling!"

"Tell me more about Anne."

"She has blonde hair and pale skin, bright blue eyes. Her hair goes to her shoulders and its wavy."

"…Tell me _about_ her."

"Oh. She likes drawing…?"

"God, men are impossible."

He scowled again.

She sighed. "You're breaking your promise."

"What?"

"You keep staring."

"I never promised."

"Men are impossible."

Sasuke stood up and glared at her. "You think men are impossible? Figure this out."

Leaning forward, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and tugged the door open, storming out and down the hall. Sakura blushed hotly, her green eyes huge, but a smile pulled on the corner of her lips as she heard Sasuke grumble, "Hey, I got the door open…"

Her fingertips were on her cheek as she downcast her eyes and stared at the tile. Naruto yawned widely and stepped into the bathroom, then froze, mouth still wide, arms up, eyes as wide as his mouth.

"What the hell…?"

Sakura blushed again and brushed past him, hurrying down the hallway.

"Sasuke! Wait a minute! I don't think men are impossible!"

HAHA! I got Sasuke all wrong, tell me about it. But I wrote this at six in the morning! And I hadn't even slept all night! Blame the lack of sleep…LOL And I threw my sister in here! My sister's name is Anne. And she's a Sasuke fangirl. Mou.

Grr…halfway through the fanfic, I got an idea for another _Naruto_ one, except with Gaara and an OC. But OC's wouldn't do well in this type of one-shot.  
Meh. I think I'll try it. I've got an ending in mind. LOL  
NOW REVIEW! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WRITING THIS!  
Not really…I couldn't sleep so I got up at six and wrote it and now it's a quarter 'til seven… -sweatdrops- BUT STILL YOU MUST REVIEW! OR I SHALL BITE YOU!

I've changed my mind.

…The first reviewer gets a free Sasuke…


End file.
